Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conservation of energy by encouraging the use of energy control means during absences from the space in which the energy is consumed.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of guest rooms in hotels and motels involves a considerable amount of electrical energy, especially for heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC). If the energy consumer equipment is left running constantly or under the control of a device such as a thermostat, a vast amount of unnecessary energy ordinarily is used. Since the spaces involved are relatively small with reference to the capacity of the energy consumer, the space may generally be brought to a comfort level within a brief time after startup of the equipment. Furthermore, by running the equipment for a short period of time intermittently, the space may be maintained at or close to a comfort level that is satisfactory.
Previous attempts to encourage a guest to turn off power consuming equipment have been attempted but these have generally required the guest to use a key or a magnetic card in order to actuate or operate a circuit and in many instances, the guests have simply balked at undertaking such extra effort on behalf of the hotel in which they are a guest.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,712, to Bar, discloses a magnetic card-operated control means for various power outlets in a guest room. The guest is required to insert the card into the control means in order to have permissive use of the various power outlets. Upon his removal of the card in order to have his key available, the control means is actuated.
The brochure of Eco N'home Systems (1982) discloses a similar arrangement to that in the Bar patent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,819, to Bost, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,123, Hoffman et al., disclose card or key operated devices for controlling power to various systems in a room.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,406, to Fried, discloses a control system which is in circuit with a door lock switch so that when the door is closed, the various loads may be used but when the door is open, the control means is actuated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,762, to Ervin, discloses a key operated device for controlling the power to an electrical load, the key being connected to a room key so that when the user removes the key to leave the room, the load elements are deenergized.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,596, to Johnson et al., Schulz 4,433,809, Glasgow et al. 4,318,508 and Rossi et al. 4,505,426 disclose systems for detecting the presence of persons in an occupied space in order that controls for reduction of energy use may be enabled when the space is unoccupied.
The United States Patent to Beckey discloses a keyboard operated clock thermostat for programming operation of a thermostat.
The brochure (1984) of Moose Products Inc. of Hickory, N.C. for a system identified as MPI-775 discloses keyboard operated system for controlling operation of a burglar alarm and a lamp.